Paramour
by ElevatedJewel
Summary: Things weren't supposed to be like this. I met him and fell hard. No one had ever made me feel that way. Now I'm plagued with guilt, suffocated in a sea of deceit all for the sake of being with him. Those stolen moments of passion are all I cared for without thinking of the consequences. After all, when does the other woman win? Bamon


**I need to get this out of my system. This is set up to be only 9 - 10 Chapters long. It will be pretty smutty. I apologize to those who wish for happy endings but most likely there won't be. I love Bamon, but this will be a little more realistic. I love you guys, but I will not be swayed by your desires. I want to put out this story and I will let this follow it's natural course. Please, enjoy the ride.**

Rated: M/MA

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the TVD or Originals. The story is original!

Chapter 1: How it all started

'Click, click' is the sound a sleek pair of 5 ½ inch black winged Guiseppi Zanotti sandals makes as she enters The Dark Room- a mere ode to the empire she built and her favorite place to unwind. To enter it's confines only two things are needed: deep pockets and no cameras of any kind. She is the only one allowed entry with her cell phone, everyone else must check theirs at the door.

The ambiance is decadent featuring key pieces of her art, fashion designs, and photography. Sheer cream curtains fall from the ceilings surrounding each table and creating the illusion of privacy whilst providing a veiled show of pleasures- faces only seen when in the open space at center of the room where a grand circular bar. Dim lights cast off the mauve walls and patterned white, black, and violet tiles decorate the path to the hedonistic paradise. Seductive tunes waft through the speakers liberating the patrons from the shackles of propriety.

Despite the cushy accommodations, she always sits at the bar in the same seat- a seat that provides a lovely vantage point of everyone and everything. After all, the only thing more fascinating than the ambiance of the lounge, is the people reveling in the freedom to indulge in their deepest desires. To her, real gem of the place is the lead bartender, Kai Parker. He's intuitive enough to know when to engage her and when to let her be. It doesn't hurt that he always knows how to make her laugh even when she's in the foulest of moods.

"Kai." She sang as she walked behind the bar and gave him a hug. His hands traveled down to her soft round bottom a firm squeeze and sighed. His bliss was interrupted by hard punch to his stomach.

"Ouch." He whined. "When are you going to stop trying to grope me. I can fire you for this." She mocked sashaying to her favorite stool. "You know I got what you need." Kai jests puffing his chest out. He did nothing to hide his excitement in seeing her. The day felt monotonous, he needed something or someone to bring life to it. His boss's presence proves time after time to be entertaining.

He reached into the cooler to retrieve a clear glass bottle with a metallic blue label.

"I do not want a Zima! I'm still shocked you were able to find those." She warns whilst laying down her American Express Centurion Card on the marble. "I'm still shocked you pay for drinks at a bar you own."

She shrugged. "It keeps me honest and helps with the books. You're welcome."

"A double Basil Hayden neat for the lady in red." Kai slides the crystal over with a mischievous smile.

"What's the smile for?" She asks skeptically.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Kai smile grows. She observed him rocking back and forth on his heels wondering whether she should pay him any mind. Curiosity got the best of her. It was starting to affect her mood.

As she's about to take a sip of her drink, she slams the drink back on to the marble and bites out "Kai, I'm really not in the mood today, out with it already!"

"You are no fun!" Kai whines.

The glare she sends his way loosens his lips.

"Fine! The couple from last week, you know, the one that went at it on the dancefloor thinking no one noticed is here again." Kai gestured towards a pair in the far corner of the lounge.

"I think that perhaps, they just simply didn't care if people knew or not. Is there anything more that you are not telling me?"

"Yes. They both walked in with other people, had what I can only assume is a lover's quarrel slaps and all, sent their dates for the night home and have been wrapped in each other since." Kai laughed.

She joined in his laughter.

"That is something! Let me see if anything interesting is going on, save my seat."

"Anything for my favorite boss." Kai smiled as he continued to make drinks for the other patrons.

She made her rounds, absorbing the good energy around her. When the couple Kai mentioned comes to view, the voyeur side of her takes over. Finding the perfect spot where she can observe without being seen, she enjoys a show with her drink. Her heart beats furiously against the polyester blend of her Zac Posen off-shoulder sheath dress. She reaches up to lift her shoulder length golden brown hair to relieve herself from the heat spreading through her body.

A flutter of warmth tickles the nape of her neck as an alluring baritone voice reaches her ear.

"Isn't it fascinating how two people can be so wrapped up in each other that the rest of the world ceases to exist." Her eyes closed allowing the stranger's voice to vibrate against her skin, breathing in the lust in the air.

"Yes, it is." She sighs as she opens her eyes and continues to watch the spectacle before her.

"What is a woman with such exquisite taste in bourbon and attire doing spectating rather than enjoying a tryst of her own." He croons.

"I like to watch; I find it invigorating. However, I'd much rather my intimate moments be enjoyed privately."

"Interesting." The stranger replied as considered her response.

"Interesting indeed." She said dismissively as she finished the rest of her drink.

"Well look at that, my glass is empty." She says breathily as she shakes the empty glass. "I guess that means it's time for a refill. Enjoy the show!" She sang walking back towards the bar.

The stranger pauses for a beat before following her enjoying the way her hips sway provocatively with each step.

"Kai." She motions to the bartender as she sits on her stool and slides the glass forward.

As Kai places the drink in front of her, a large pale hand holding the same American Express card she possesses and pushes the card towards her bartender.

"All of her drinks are on me." The same baritone voice commands.

Annoyed by the uninvited attention, she lifts her green irises and is momentarily stunned by the most alluring man she has ever has the pleasure of seeing. She recovered quickly covering the desire he ignited in her with a hardened look.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I can afford to buy my own drinks."

Her legs trembled as amusement coated his piercing blue eyes. The right corner of his plump pink lips rose at her remark.

"I meant no insult." He raises his hands in mock surrender still tickled by her obstinance.

"Your amusement is not appreciated." She hastily moved to get up from the stool. As she did, her heel got caught. The metal of the stool clanked against the floor causing her to plummet forward. The stranger's strong ivory arms caught her.

His touch felt euphoric. As she slowly raised her head to thank him, her breath caught. She watched him panting, entranced by the contrast between their skin. The air around them thickened as he helped her stand. He cleared his throat.

"Are you ok to stand without help?" He said huskily.

Words failed her. She simply nodded.

Picking up the stool, he set it behind her motioning for her to sit again.

She mindlessly returned to her seat and gasped as he grabbed the foot that was previously caught in the stool and began massaging her ankle.

"Here, allow me. I don't want these beautiful feet to swell and deny your admirers from seeing you in your sexy heels."

A soft moan escaped her throat as he loosened the straps to her sandals and kneaded her cinnamon skin.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." The stranger spoke. A dry chuckle followed with thoughts of the irony of his words.

"I noticed you the second you walked in. As much as I wanted to ignore you, I couldn't. Your energy was too vibrant. You are too unique. There's a certain elegance to you." He paralyzed her with his stare. His voice dipped a few octaves. "Imagine my surprise when I saw you observing my colleague and his, well, whatever she is to him."

A rose hue shimmered over her brown skin as she listened to his revelation.

He dazzled her with a smarmy grin. "You fascinate me."

Her lips parted as she exhaled.

"Perhaps you're right. I was kind of being a bitch towards you for no reason. It's been a long day."

Grabbing his hand from her ankle, she introduced herself. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"You? The trifecta? Wow, I heard you were beautiful, but I don't think the word does you justice."

Bonnie's eyes widened. Though she had been interviewed and featured many times, she rarely allowed anyone to publish photos of her. In her fashion shows, she always wore mask representing the concept of the line. She has an eye for talent, so her models were always hand selected. For art shows, she always wore a disguise. Her photographs were originally submitted anonymously. It was a journalist who studied her style and exposed her as the one behind the camera lens. Fame was never her goal, just money.

"Trifecta?" She scoffed. "You are selling me short! I am fashion, art, photography, modeling, and now entertainment." She gestured around the room. "Not well informed, I see?" She chastised him, trying to act unimpressed.

He combed his free hand through his thick raven locks as he used the one she was still holding on to and brought it to his lips to offer a gentlemanly kiss.

"I'm Damon Salvatore."

"The architect?" She inquired.

"I still design on occasion, but now I run the development company with my brother."

"I've heard of your work. My interest was peaked when I saw the Mystic Towers. There's something so confounding about how it starts light, almost angelic and as you pass through the buildings it becomes darker, seductive even. It feels like an abyss you want to be lost in. When I saw it, I thought, this man is an artist."

Damon's stare was so intense, she began to feel shy. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I apologize. It seems I got a little carried away. I'm making assumptions about you when I don't even know you." Bonnie bit her lip nervously as she reached for her drink and threw the contents back.

"How about you get to know me, and I get to know you?" Damon suggests as he fastens the buckles of her shoes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked curiously. In her mind, they were away from the noise of the lounge, away from Kai's purview, in complete solitude, just the two of them.

Heat emanated from his body. He stood towering over her and whispered in her ear. "I'm trying to be a gentleman. I'm trying very hard not to say what I really want." He breathed her in.

"It isn't as though you didn't speak suggestively when you invaded my space earlier." The words slip from her mouth. She was too focused on his broad shoulders, the vibrato of his voice, and his proximity. He looked delicious in his black Tom Ford sweater. The cashmere hugs his toned chest and arms making it impossible not to ogle him. The soft treated wool of his slacks rubbed against her legs as he inched closer.

"What I want is those private, intimate moments you spoke of."

"As much as I enjoy a good tryst, I don't sleep with anyone I don't have papers for." She sighs.

"Papers?" Damon inquired.

"Yes, papers. Many say they practice safe sex, but they rarely have their partners tested. Can you say you know any of your previous partners sexual health?" Her green eyes glowed as she gazed at his blank expression.

"I'm guessing the answer is no." She presses her hand against his chest gently pushing him away.

"You're very handsome Damon and I've met many handsome men in my day. You make me moist in all the right places, but I'm not weak. If I want to get fucked, I know someone reliable I can call." She rasped challengingly looking up at his azure irises.

Damon's flesh buzzed with every word. He couldn't seem to remember the last time he was this turned on by a woman, especially one he just met. When he saw her enter the lounge, he thought he found his companion for the night, but he found the more time he spends around her, the more he wants from her.

Silence followed her words. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice her leaving until Kai cleared his throat. "Are you going to order something?"

Damon looked around for Bonnie. She was gone. Disappointment filled him. "I'll take the check please."

Kai raised his brow. "The boss already paid for her drinks."

"She pays for drinks at a place she owns?" He asked, confused by the thought and desperate to know anything he could about Bonnie.

Kai nodded. "She calls it keeping herself honest. Stickler for checks and balances, that one." He slid Damon's card back to him. "Have a good evening." Kai says dismissively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun casts a beautiful glow into Studio D'art B as Bonnie preps for her meeting with the famed Klaus Mikaelson. She set up a show for him to showcase his new work- an ode to his journey in meeting his three half siblings. The ordeal had a significant effect on Klaus and his sister Rebekah, both of whom she thinks about often with a great deal of fondness.

Klaus and she have known each other since Junior High School. Bonnie was always picked on when she was younger for being an introvert and dressing dowdy. Her father always cautioned her not drawing attention to herself. Racism was not a thing of the past in the town she lived in. She was one of very few people of color around and because she's multiracial, she didn't fit in with any clique.

Girls picked on her for not being fashionable. Guys picked on her for being quiet and often called her ugly. Bonnie never really seemed to care. When Klaus transferred to her school, he began to observe her. For weeks, he admired her from afar. He witnessed how resilient she could be. One day, the kids were being particularly nasty to her and for the first time, he saw her look uncomfortable.

A boy lifted his hand to strike her, but Klaus intervened. "Were you really going to hit a girl?" The boy, Tyler Lockwood, was angry and embarrassed. Klaus didn't give Tyler a chance to respond. Instead Klaus beat Tyler up bad enough to set an example for anyone else who wished to bother Bonnie. He enlisted the help of his sister Rebekah to send the girls the same message.

Bonnie was overwhelmed with appreciation for the Mikaelson siblings, she had finally met people she could let in. From that day forward, the three became inseparable. Slowly, Bonnie came out of her shell. She became more confident. She stood up for herself. She stopped dressing in drab clothes and began designing her own garments. People began to see the Bonnie Klaus saw all along. Though their relationship was never romantic, he would always remind her of how beautiful he thought she was no matter what she wore.

Presently, she was arranging the studio space in a way she knew her friend would find aesthetically pleasing. Her back was facing the door when a delivery man came in with a bouquet of yellow and purple dahlias. A smile blossomed on her face. Klaus sends the same bouquet whenever he visits her or Rebekah as a symbol of their everlasting bond. It's his calling card.

The delivery man had not fully exited when another came in with two boxes, one significantly larger than the other. The small red box had a white label over it that read Knipschildt Chocolatier. On top of the small box was a handwritten note that said:

I ordered Bon Bons and thought of you.

No signature was included in the note leaving Bonnie confused. The larger box made her eyes bulge out. It was shaped like a diamond and wrapped in shimmering gold paper. Once she removed the paper, the clear diamond shape box encased the one of the most stunning pair of shoes. Jada Dubai Cleopatra pumps. Featuring 19 karat gold and platinum coating on the interior, soles, and closures, these goddess heels are topped with fine Italian leather and two white and black diamond encrusted snakes. She almost didn't dare touch them, a sentiment she got over quickly.

Bonnie removed the lid of the clear diamond shaped case and breathed in the quality leather mixed with the plumeria scented velvet pillow. That's exactly how Klaus was able to sneak up on her.

"So, you finally bought yourself the shoes you were lusting for." Bonnie jumped.

She smacked him across the chest. "You scared me! I almost dropped them!" Her hands shook as she set down the box on the counter. Klaus ignored her words. He was more curious about the black sealed envelope that fell from the lid. Bonnie hadn't noticed yet, so he used the opportunity to sate his curiosity.

"Hmm.." He hummed as he opened the envelope.

The swift ripping noise alerted Bonnie. "No, Klaus, that's mine!" She ran to grab the envelope from his hand but being short has its disadvantages especially when wearing flats. Klaus has an 11-inch advantage on her so when he raised his arm to keep the envelope out of reach, he slipped the letter out and began to read out loud.

It's said that Cleopatra could bewitch a man with a single glance, just as you have done to me.

These shoes need you. Only someone with your beauty can wear them properly… and maybe

you'll be kind enough to model them for me? A man can only hope!

Dinner tonight at 7:00 PM? I'll pick you up at the studio.

D. S.

P.S. I made sure to buy shoes you won't be able to run away from me in. 😊

"Well then, it seems like this D.S, fellow is trying to get into your skin-tight pants." There was no mistaking the possessive look in Klaus's stormy blue-green eyes. Bonnie gulped. "Who is he?" He wet his plump red lips keeping the bottom one captive beneath his canines.

"He's someone I just met. Calm down." She moved to sit down in anticipation of lengthy discourse.

"Now Bonnie, you don't expect me to believe that. Do you?" He examined the shoes noting that all the gems are genuine. "Real diamonds on your feet. Yes, he's certainly someone you just met. Nothing special at all." She loves and hates it when Klaus acts this way.

"I met him at the Dark Room last night. He was charming, but you know I'm not looking for a serious relationship." Bonnie looked up at Klaus. "I know he's trying to get under my skin. I just… I don't trust anyone. Do you remember what happened with Jeremy or your friend Marcel?" She shook her head furiously. "I can't. I won't let another man get too close. You are the only man I trust. Who says I can't have fun though?" He smiled but didn't believe her. He knew she underestimates her opponent. This man who wishes to taint her, Klaus was determined to learn everything about him. So, as the dutiful friend he is, he asked for every detail about the encounter that inspired a $6,000 gift. Soon, he will know everything there is about D.S. Should this man have ill intentions towards his beautiful friend, he will see him to his end. Needless to say, business was rescheduled for another day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon arrived at 7:00 PM sharp to the studio, his arrogance led him to believe that spending money would win Bonnie over. Bonnie is wealthy on her own. She has no need for any man to lavish her with gifts, which is why she stood him up. She was home long before he arrived at the studio.

Bonnie didn't anticipate that Damon Salvatore would know where she lived. He was quite persistent when it came to getting what he wanted. So, when he showed up at her loft, she wasn't ready.

She was busy modeling her new shoes along with a very risqué underwear set she designed decorated in lace and pearls. When she created the set, she was inspired by Cleopatra. Which is why, she rushed home to witness the harmony between the two items.

The ivory pearls and soft black lace barely covered her rich cinnamon flesh. The shoes were the pièce de résistance. She felt ethereal. The only thing that could make this moment better would be a glass of delicious champagne. On her way to the kitchen, the buzzer phone rings.

"Hello?" She asks through the intercom.

"Ms. Bennett, a gentleman by the name of Damon Salvatore is here to see you." The lobby attendant advised.

Her first instinct was to panic. She didn't think he'd go through the trouble of finding out where she lives. She thought he'd just show up at her office the following day or something to that affect. After she regained her composure, she went to her room and slipped on a burgundy silky robe that stretched down to her ankles.

"Send him up." She says dismissively.

Bonnie takes a quick look in the mirror. She had no makeup on. Her curls were untamed. All thoughts of freshening up left her when she reflected on the conversation she had with Klaus. This is nothing serious, there is no need to make herself more appealing especially when she felt most comfortable natural.

The door bell rang moments later. She turned the brass, mother of pearl, and shell inlayed knob revealing Damon Salvatore in a snug grey Kiton KB two-button suit with a pressed white shirt and a silver and blue tie. His hair was slicked back allowing an unperturbed view of his haunting blue eyes.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Do you think an extravagant gift permits you to demand my time?" She blocked the door way.

"I thought, that maybe, the woman I met last nice would be nice enough to acquiesce." He drank in her appearance. "Especially since you are wearing my gift."

"I thought I'd try them on before I return them to you. I have to see if Jada's Cleopatra mirrored my own Cleopatra inspired creation." His eyes burned through her. She felt utterly exposed. Two can play this game, she thought.

"What does your Cleopatra creation look like? An elegant silk robe? Or something underneath?" His words seemed to vibrate against her skin.

A seductive smile touched her face. She walked away from the door and opens the robe revealing her pearly creation – a bra made entirely of pearls with strands crossing over her breasts barely concealing her supple flesh with white gold closures on the straps and frame and a black Chantilly lace double strand pearl thong.

Damon's eyes bulged as he gripped the frame of the door and bit his fist. Bonnie felt the need to torture him further which is why she dropped the robe and kicked it to the side. Damon didn't hesitate, he walked into her loft and slammed the door shut. He attempted to reach out to her but was stopped by the heels he gifted her pressing against his firm chest. He's arousal evident in his face and pants.

"You don't get to touch Mr. Salvatore. Have a seat, I'll be back." Bonnie made a show of squatting down to collect her robe giving him a delicious view of her backside and a glimpse of her beautifully moist pink petals. Damon suppressed a groan.

As Bonnie sashayed to her room to change into something more appropriate, Damon admired her living space. Everything in the room is vintage from the fixtures to the record player. He found it peculiar that someone who is so forward thinking would have so many antiques. He was admiring her record collection when she returned wearing a cotton blank tank dress that reached down to her calves.

"Now that I'm decent, what are you doing here?" He smiled. "I thought I already told you. I want some of your time. I know you mentioned returning the shoes, but I am not interested in taking them back." He took a seat on the sofa. "I was right, those shoes were made for you."

"What do you want from me?" She sighed out. "I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't have the time or patience for it and I already told you, I won't fuck you without proof of your clean sexual health from a doctor I trust. The gift was thoughtful; I appreciate it but why waste money on something futile."

Damon smirked. "I never thought that Bonnie Bennett would be such a pessimist."

She scoffed, sat down next to him, and began to massage his thigh inching higher as the seconds passed. "I'm not a pessimist, I simply make observations." Her hand reached his groin and caressed his turgid member. "You seem so hard up on romancing me, you fail to skip to the better things and do what you need to get what you're really after." She massaged his length and watched as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His pulse quickened, his breathing patterns worked in a staccato cadence. She made sure she worked him into a frenzy. He was ready to explode when she removed her hand and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I have money. I don't need you to spend yours but I don't appreciate people wasting my time. I can't make that back." Confusion marred his face.

Bonnie got up and opened the door. "Come back after you have been to Dr. Meredith Fell's office and done a complete physical work up and blood test. Otherwise, don't waste our time." She glanced at him audaciously noticing that he looked like he was trying very hard to conceal his anger. He wanted to protest, but she didn't allow it. "Have a good day Mr. Salvatore."


End file.
